codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Shigure
Shigure (時雨, Shigure) is an antagonist, a member of the Code:Names, and a mole within the Re-Code. In his first appearance, he kills several people by slicing into pieces for disrupting his feeding of kittens. Appearance He has a bar code above his left eye, taking over half of his left eyebrow. He also wears a black suit with a white cross centered towards the left. Shigure has shaggy, white hair. In his Lost Form he becomes a rat, but keeps the bar code above his eye. Background He also is Yuuki's childhood friend, until Makoto was gravely injured and became comatose. He blames this on Yuuki, stating that Yuuki is too irrational. History He is later killed by "The One Being Sought" after being deemed weak by him. However, after "His" death, it was revealed the body was an Ash Clone, and he took possession of the Pandora's Box himself. It was later revealed that Shigure is also part of the Code:Names, and not a Re-code, just like Ogami's brother. Which could possibly mean that Shigure is actually powerful, but it is still unknown. He is also part of the hunt in Ogami's left arm. In chapter 105, it reveals more of Shigure's past relationship with Yuuki and Makoto. Shigure when young, was concerned and worried about Yuuki. Even hitting Yuuki when he was stubborn about saving those people in the accident. Makato got badly injured, while protecting Yuuki from a threat. This can explain why Shigure always treated Yuuki coldly. He still, however, seem slightly concerned (by expressing irritation) when he felt Yuuki's sonic wave, and was shocked that Makato moved his finger. During the battle with the rare kinds at Eden Headquaters, he lost his power. And due to his physical contact with Cool Yankee, was stuck in his lost form forever Abilities/Powers Ash His special power is Ash (灰燼, Asshu), which is capable of absorbing Yuuki's "Sound" and rendering Ogami's "Flame" useless. Giga Phantom His second special power is Giga Phantom (巨神兵装, Giga.Fantomu). It allows him to enlarge a part of his body. Relationships Yuuki Tenpouin They were once friends in the past, and they lived in the same facility since they were both part of the Barcode Project. Shigure found Yuuki's actions to be reckless and occasionally hit him because he was worried that Yuuki might kill himself one day. After Makoto fell into a coma, they grew distant; Shigure considers Makoto to be "dead", and blames it on Yuuki. He states that Yuuki was the one that deserved to die first, out of all the Code:Breakers. Makoto Shigure evidently holds a strong friendship with Makoto, as he blames Yuuki for Makato's current condition. Yuuki, Shigure and Makoto used to play together as children, but now he deems Makoto dead. Hiyori Hiyori is usually seen around Shigure. She supports him in whatever does. In their battle with the "Angels", Shigure stated that Hiyori should be their sacrifice, since she was already in her lost form and she willingly accepted. A lot of her power got drained off until Yuuki pushed her, beating the Rare Kinds' power with his speed of sound. He scolded her for being foolish, and told her to treasure her life. Hiyori then stubbornly rejected and said she'd be the sacrifice. But before that, she thanked Yuuki for saving her even though she was his enemy. She allowed her powers to get sucked out again when Shigure blocked her from it this time. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Code:Breakers Category:Code:Names